Unforgiving Seasons
by Vampire Solidarity1
Summary: Amelia was an average girl...or so she ere was no such thing as the supernatural...or so she thought. Does she really know anything? Can she ignore the trouble that is being stired up by someone she hates? Can she live through this? Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: With the other story I realized that Sarah was kind of a Mary Sue. So, I wanted to change the main character in a way. I didn't really like the whole teenage girl with religious father who doesn't except her great power...too cheesy. **

**BTW―I know that Alaric Saltzman doesn't come in until History Repeating but I don't care it doesn't suit my plan that way. **

**I don't own the vampire diaries...blah, blah...**

Unforgiving Seasons: Chapter 1

_Dear diary, _

_This is ridiculous. _

_I've never kept a diary before, because I always regret what I've written later. So, instead of a diary I usually end up with good material for a fire. _

_I won't even write everything in this, since, should this diary fall into the wrong hands my secrets would be known. Actually, after this time, I probably will never write in this again. _

_I will say this much..._

_Lately, I feel as if I am going through life like a ghost. Everyone sees me, but I don't think they care what they are seeing. I am starting to believe that my relatives were gravely mistaken when they told me that I was pretty all those years when I was a kid. I am not fully a ginger; I'm just some blond whose genetics said that they should have a little red thrown in there to mix things up. _

_To top it all off I'll be eighteen soon. What do I want to do for this "monumental" day?__ ―__nothing. I still want a cake, it's not like I hate my birthday now or anything. It's just that the last birthday that I celebrated with people, I found myself pretending to be happy. Really I just wanted to be alone. I guess all of those years of being alone while my parents were working must have made being alone into the best times of my day. _

_If you are alone, there are no rules. No one you have to consider or even listen to, if only for the most fleeting moment. If I didn't like the company of others sometimes to distract me, I might never leave the house. _

_That's it, all that I can think of to write in here without giving away too many of my secrets. _

_I've also realized that I was wrong―I really; really hate doing this and I might burn this too after my last sentence. So much for __**keeping**__ a diary―_

―_Amelia Jane Cardwell _

Amelia sighed and flicked off the light by her bed. She had left it on all night again. Her reading book was open lying in the bunching of sheets at the end of her bed. Amelia rose from bed blinking her eyes to shut out the sunlight.

"Honey, it's already 7 o'clock. You need to get ready for school" her mother, Annette called from the kitchen downstairs.

"Alright, mum" Amelia replied.

It took Amelia all of 30 minutes to get dressed and ready for school. Less than most girls because Amelia never wore make-up and her naturally straight hair couldn't be styled.

"That was quick," Annette joked when Amelia finally came down stairs.

"Yeah, well―I couldn't decide what to wear" Amelia said, filling a bowl with bland cereal.

"What is there to decide? Should you wear the black shirt―or the black shirt?" Annette said passing Amelia the milk.

"It's not my fault that you gave me this hair that I can't wear anything with" Amelia said shaking her spoon at her mother.

"You could wear a lot of different colours if you wanted to―but you don't" Annette told her daughter.

"Black is universally comfortable for everyone, and it just so happens that I feel the most comfortable in black than any other colour" Amelia said.

"Is that because it makes you look dead?" Annette said.

"Just because I don't find the outside interesting, doesn't mean that I am dead looking. I'll have you know that pale skin was a sign of the aristocracy" Amelia said putting her now empty bowl in the sink.

"The key word was that paleness WAS the sign of wealth" Annette said.

"Don't squash my creativity mum" Amelia said with a smile, that was more a smirk.

"Just go to school―dead daughter" Annette said, waving Amelia out the door.

"Mystic Falls High―another day, more work" Amelia said, when she arrived at her first class of the day, history.

The history teacher was Mr. Alaric Saltzman, an improvement from the last teacher in Amelia's opinion. Mr. Tanner liked to single out students just to ridicule them in front of their classmates. Amelia was good with specific parts of history, but remembering important dates and years―forget it.

"I want each of you to complete an essay on one of the names from the original Founders' Ball of Mystic Falls" Mr. Saltzman said. Many people were excited by this Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore in particular. Amelia guessed that it was because each of them was from the founding families, so it would be easy for them.

"There is a catch―I will be giving you the name randomly and no one can do their own family" Mr. Saltzman said.

Amelia noticed that Elena and Stefan exchanged a worried glance. The strange thing was that they looked more alarmed than they should have about a simple school assignment. Amelia tuned out Mr. Saltzman, trying to figure out what Elena and Stefan's problem was.

"Miss. Cardwell, are you still here?" Mr. Saltzman joked, making the class laugh as Amelia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Mr. Saltzman" Amelia said.

"Well, then―there are two names left, but since they were brothers. You will be doing your report on Stefan and Damon Salvatore―the original Stefan Salvatore I mean" Mr. Saltzman said.

The bell rang sometime later and Amelia was happy for it.

"Excuse me, Stefan―Elena?" Amelia said, walking up to them in the hallway.

Elena and Stefan stopped and turned to face her.

"Sorry, I know that we aren't formally introduced. I'm Amelia by the way―I just really could use a good grade on this essay. So, I was wondering Stefan, if you knew of any way that I could find out stuff about your ancestors―I figured that you would be more of a help than a library computer" Amelia said politely.

"I'm not sure what help I could be for you" Stefan said in a guarded tone.

"No, way Stefan―he would be happy to help" Elena said.

"I would?" Stefan said questioning his girl friend.

"Yes, you would―besides Amelia could get bad information and might bring up some family secrets that are untrue" Elena said, but something in her tone made Amelia believe that there might be more to what Elena was saying than just her words.

"I would love to help you Amelia―there are some family archives at the boarding house that might be useful" Stefan said.

"We're heading there after school; she could just come with us Stefan" Elena said.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Elena, my brother is visiting still" Stefan said warily.

"I don't want to be an imposition" Amelia said, noting the tension.

"Its fine, you'll be there too Stefan" Elena said, calming Stefan down a bit.

"Thank you so much―I'll see you later then" Amelia said.

"You're welcome" Stefan said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Amelia walked away feeling that she would get what she needed and then leave to finish the essay after school.

"Amelia over here" Elena called to her from across the parking lot after school.

"Oh, Elena―there you are. I've been looking all over for you and Stefan" Amelia said.

"We're going to go in my car, Amelia if you're ready" Elena said.

"Definitely," Amelia said, following Elena to the car where Stefan was already waiting.

It was a short ride from the school to the Salvatore boarding house. Amelia was silent in the back of the car, while Stefan and Elena spoke casually back and forth to each other.

"I really appreciate this Stefan, especially since you don't know me that well and you're letting me into your house" Amelia said as they walked to the front door.

"It's fine; you're not going to kill me in my sleep are you?" Stefan joked.

"No, I don't think so―why? Do you think I should?" Amelia joked back.

"No," Stefan said looking at her strangely, as he opened the door.

Amelia wondered if her response was wrong, but Elena seemed to see her confusion and provided a reassuring smile.

"Oh my god―this is amazing. You live here?" Amelia said in awe of the imposing interior of the boarding house.

"You like old fashioned things?" Elena asked.

"Oh, yeah―If I could have lived in past I would have just to have all of this fantastic wood panelling―You must be proud to live here" Amelia said not taking her eyes off of the rooms.

"Yes, I am. Thank you" Stefan said, giving a genuine smile.

"Well, I guess I better get to those records before I never leave here" Amelia joked.

"Alright, just follow me" Stefan said, leading the girls to the massive book shelves in the great room of the house.

"You have so many books" Amelia said.

"I had a similar reaction to this place when I first came here" Elena said.

"Who wouldn't?" Amelia said.

"This should be everything that you need" Stefan said handing Amelia, a thin but large paged leather bound book from the shelf.

"Thank you―May I just take some notes from this and then this book won't have to leave the house?" Amelia asked.

"Alright―would you excuse me though? I have to see if my brother is here" Stefan said.

"By all means―it's your house, I'm only a guest" Amelia said with a small smile.

"I'll come with you Stefan, Amelia will be fine alone for a little bit" Elena said, following him upstairs.

"Right―Stefan and Damon Salvatore" Amelia said sitting down on the sofa with the book.

Amelia found the page that she was looking for the one about the deaths of the two brothers.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore were killed in the attempt to stop the travesty of the burning of the old Fell's Church by rebel soldiers. They heroically fell when Stefan was but seventeen years of age" Amelia read aloud.

"Sounds like a load of bull, someone obviously wanted to cover up how they really died" Amelia said.

"You're smart for a trespasser" a velvet voice said from behind Amelia.

"Oh," Amelia exclaimed when she stood up and turned to face the owner of the voice.

He was the best looking man that she had ever seen, maybe that was he was a **man** and not the dumb boys she was used to seeing. His light eyes were similar to her own except while her eyes were the colour of a tepid lake, his were like blue ice―chilling to the bone. His hair was almost black, and Amelia noticed that he had some similarities to Stefan. He looked like he could get anyone to do anything with that body and face. He bore a cocky smirk on his lips that immediately halted any fantasy that Amelia may have been thinking about.

"If I was trespassing why would I be sitting down on the couch reading?" Amelia challenged.

"Maybe you decided to snoop around the books for something of value" he said.

"So, how would I get in here without being let in?" Amelia said back with the same sparing tone as the mystery guy.

"We leave the door unlocked" he said.

"Well that is not very smart. I have another question―if I was trespassing why would I choose a book of records when I simply could have found the inhabitants killed them and stole everything else?" Amelia said.

"You would kill someone?" he said seeming satisfied with the response.

"Why would I tell you? In any case, since you are still alive―I must not be trespassing or maybe I'm just feeling particularly generous today" Amelia said with a mischievous smile.

"Touché, Miss?" he said with a smile that mirrored Amelia's.

"Cardwell" Amelia said.

"Miss Cardwell, do I get a first name?" he said.

"Do I get yours?" Amelia said raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Damon Salvatore" he replied.

"Really...I'm Amelia" she told him.

"Tell me, what are you doing in my house?" Damon asked walking around the couch, so there was no longer couch between them.

"A girl doesn't reveal her secrets to anyone. Besides that is for me to know and you to―well you get the idea" Amelia said.

"You don't want to anger me little girl" Damon said taking a step towards her.

"Really" Amelia said taking a step closer to him, even though every rational thought in her head said to run and don't look back.

"Stefan" Damon said turning to the direction of doorway.

"Stefan―Elena" Amelia said when they stopped a few feet from her and Damon.

"I think we should go, Amelia. Did you get everything that you needed?" Elena said.

"Not really, I got the feeling that the records did not have the whole story. I want to thank you, for letting me have a look at your records Stefan" Amelia said.

"It's no problem. I'm sorry that you could not find what you were looking for" Stefan said. He seemed very tense to Amelia and he was watching Damon like something could happen at any moment.

"Thank you just the same. I'll just walk home Elena" Amelia said walking around Damon, picking up her stuff. She turned around when she was just passed Damon.

"See you at school Amelia" Elena said.

"Bye Stefan. Nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore" she said smirking at Damon. It wasn't until Amelia left that she felt the tension in that room leave her.

"We have a problem don't we?" Elena said once Amelia had left the boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yes we do Elena―she's already suspicious of what was written in the records" Stefan said.

"She was perceptive for a human" Damon said smirking at Stefan.

"Elena why don't you go home now and I'll call you" Stefan said. Elena nodded and left the boarding house.

"Bringing more humans to the house Stefan―Elena not enough for you?" Damon said.

"Whatever you are thinking about doing, don't Damon" Stefan warned.

"Since when do I let you tell me what I can and cannot do, brother?" Damon said.

"Amelia was only here for a history project, ironically it is on us" Stefan said, as Damon lounged on the sofa.

"How interesting, considering she didn't believe that we died the way that the records stipulate" Damon said.

"That was going to be a problem later on if she keeps digging deeper" Stefan said crossing his arms.

"Which she will...You know she will" Damon said.

"I know. She has something about her though, like Bonnie does" Stefan said.

"You need a new diet Stefan. Miss Cardwell has secrets that she doesn't even know about yet" Damon said standing up.

"Damon, when are you going to leave this town alone" Stefan said.

"When I want to brother because you can't stop me, until you stop denying what you are...just a thought" Damon said.

"Damon" Stefan started to say.

"Do you ever stop worrying? Besides I won't kill Amelia yet she's too entertaining. Plus you can't deny that she would taste magnificent" Damon said walking up the stairs.

Amelia stayed after history class to get help from Mr. Saltzman the next day.

"Mr. Saltzman, I'm having a bit of trouble with inspiration for this essay. I was wondering if you knew where the Salvatore's original house was in Fell's Church" Amelia asked.

"There are some old ruins in the woods that you might want to check out. Just be careful" Mr. Saltzman said.

"Thanks," Amelia said leaving the history room. She spied Stefan standing with Elena at Elena's locker and walked over to them.

"Elena, Stefan―how are you guys?" Amelia asked.

"We're fine" Stefan replied in a guarded tone.

"Oh, alright, I'm just going to head out after school to the ruins of the old Salvatore mansion. Need a little inspiration for the essay, especially after the little that was in the old records" Amelia said.

"Maybe you shouldn't look deeper into something that isn't there" Stefan said pointedly.

"Why not? That is what this essay is about, bringing out all of the old skeletons" Amelia said with a generous smile.

"There is nothing to bring up. Why don't you just look at the records in the library? There is no need to go to the old ruins" Stefan said.

"Stefan is just meaning that it is dangerous in the woods. I mean all of those animal attacks―right Stefan?" Elena said.

"Right, I think that you should just be careful" Stefan said.

"I think that life is for living, so I am going to live and solve the mystery of the Salvatore brothers―see you" Amelia said walking away from Stefan and Elena. She didn't notice that they stared after her, scared of what she might unearth.

* * *

Amelia decided to walk through the woods to get to the old ruins. She didn't know exactly where they were but it only took her twenty minutes to get to find what she knew must be the old ruins of the mansion. All that was left was crumbling bricks that were encroached on by winding vines. Amelia did notice that there were two pedestals that still stood at what would have been the entrance to the grounds and house. Amelia reached out her hand to feel the smooth stone at the top and jumped at the contact when she saw a phrase pop into her head.

"It was all because of Katherine Pierce" Amelia said before snapping out of her trance.

"How do you know that name?" Damon said suddenly appearing behind her, causing her to yelp in surprise and whip around.

"What name?" Amelia asked not knowing what Damon was talking about, because she hadn't said anything―or had she said something?

"You said that it was Katherine Pierce's fault. How do you know that name?" Damon said and Amelia could hear the anger in his voice.

"I didn't say anything―I don't know who Katherine Pierce is!" Amelia said exasperatedly.

"You did say something―now tell me how you know" Damon said staring into her eyes and Amelia saw his pupils contract.

"I don't know―look all I remember is getting here and then you showing up and what was with the eye thing?" Amelia said unfazed.

"Just something in my eyes" Damon said in a slightly surprised tone.

"It's getting dark I should be getting home" Amelia said.

"You want to find out about the Salvatore brothers don't you and let me guess Stefan acts all moody when you bring it up?" Damon asked, in his ever cocky tone.

"Yeah he does―I just want to get this essay done so that I can move on with my life, but it seems like I get more questions than answers" Amelia said.

"Hmm―I've always found that cemeteries are interesting places to discover the truth about things" Damon said. Amelia glanced away for a second and when she looked back Damon had disappeared into thin air.

"Weird," Amelia said walking out of the woods to follow the road home.

When Amelia reached her house, her mother was waiting and opened the door for her.

"Amelia, your home, I was worried when I got home and you weren't here. You have some friends waiting for you in the living room" Annette told her daughter.

"Which friends would those be?" Amelia asked, setting down her purse.

"Elena Gilbert and Stefan Silvatori?" her mother questioned.

"You mean Stefan Salvatore?" Amelia said.

"That is the one―will you, be alright here? Your father and I are leaving for a few months...trip to Miami" Annette told her.

"Of course, it's just short notice" Amelia said.

"Well your father booked it for a surprise; we did nothing for our anniversary this year. Good-bye then, love you" her mother said leaving with a travel bag by the door.

"I love you too" Amelia said in a soft, shocked voice.

When the door closed shut with a definitive click Amelia finally walked in to the living room where Stefan and Elena were sitting on the couch.

"Are you okay Amelia, it looks like someone kicked you in the stomach?" Elena asked leading Amelia to the chair opposite the couch.

"My parents are going away on a trip for a few months" Amelia said quietly.

"That doesn't sound so bad many parents leave their children alone when they go on a trip" Stefan said slowly.

"That's not the thing that upsets me―but that's not important, why are you here?" Amelia said.

"We wanted to apologize for our behaviour particularly my own behaviour towards you today. I just didn't want you to get hurt, or lost on a wild goose chase" Stefan said.

"Well it wasn't a complete waste, I met your brother while I was there" Amelia said.

"What. What happened?" Elena said moving to the edge of her seat.

"He kind of just appeared out of nowhere and accused me of saying that―it was all Katherine Pierce's fault―whatever that means" Amelia said, noticing that Stefan and Elena stiffened at the name.

"Was there anything else?" Stefan asked earnestly.

"Well Damon did move his eyes strangely, but I just thought he was being crazy because nothing happened. He said that he had something in his eye" Amelia said scrunching her face at the memory.

"Then did he leave?" Elena asked setting a comforting hand on Amelia's arm.

"Yes, he kind of just vanished...I only turned around for a second to look at the ruins" Amelia said in confusion.

"Just try to stay away from him, he's dangerous" Stefan said.

"Never listen to him either, he only cares about himself" Elena said.

"I'm sensing a lot of brotherly love here, Stefan stop being mushy" Amelia joked.

"It's just a warning, a serious one" Stefan said smiling from her comment.

"Anything else I should know? Considering Damon said that the best way to dig up secrets about your family is by going to the cemetery" Amelia asked.

"Then you should definitely not go there, he's probably trying to get you by yourself" Stefan said.

"Okay," Amelia said.

"Oh, never, under any circumstances invite Damon into your house" Elena said.

"Barely know him anyway" Amelia said dismissing the idea of inviting me into her house.

"Good, here's my phone numbers and Elena's if anything happens you call us immediately" Stefan said, handing her a slip of paper.

"What's wrong?" Elena said, as she looked at Amelia who seemed overwhelmed.

"Nothing, it's just why are you two being so nice to me? We barely know each other" Amelia said.

"Well I would still consider you a friend and no one hurts my friends, especially not Damon Salvatore" Elena said with a determined smile.

"Thanks, for everything. See you guys Monday?" Amelia said as Stefan and Elena stood.

"Definitely," Elena said with a smile.

"Great," Amelia said.

"May I try something, Amelia before we leave?" Stefan asked glancing at Elena who stopped walking towards the door.

"You will not remember me doing this" Stefan said looking into Amelia's eyes.

"Yes" Amelia said in a haze.

"Wow, that is weird" Elena said.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out. You wanted to ask me something Stefan?" Amelia asked, as if nothing happened.

"Just, if you would stay away from my brother?" Stefan asked.

"Of course, I won't go looking for him" Amelia said.

"Good-bye Amelia" Elena said, as she and Stefan left, and Amelia shut the door.

"You can compel her, but Damon can't?" Elena asked.

"It's strange, but everything about her is. I still can't figure out what is different about her" Stefan said.

"What will happen when Damon finds out?" Elena asked.

"He will be further intrigued" Damon answered, appearing just beside them.

"Damon, I warned her about you. She won't invite you in now" Stefan said.

"Maybe, maybe not―I have got other things to deal with. To resist my compulsion without vervain" Damon said.

"I'll see you later Stefan, Jenna will flip if not home soon" Elena said, getting into her car and then leaving.

"I seem to always get her to leave, don't I?" Damon said.

"Leave Elena and Amelia alone" Stefan said.

"I'll take that as an invitation Stefan, maybe I'll turn Amelia. Replace Vicky" Damon said with a smile.

"You can't compel her to do anything" Stefan said.

"She keeps me from compelling her but that doesn't protect the rest of her at all" Damon said, rushing away.

Stefan exhaled in one short gush, before speeding away to the boarding house.

Amelia found it hard later to fall asleep in the quiet house that night. Eventually she felt her eyelids drop and she drifted away into dreams.

"_It's Katherine Pierce's fault...she killed the Salvatore brothers. She brought further death to Mystic Falls long ago and she will bring more" a voice said._

_Amelia looked around the dark woods where fog was lapping at her shins. _

"_Is anyone there?" Amelia asked worriedly, looking frantically about. _

"_You will die!" a female voice said. _

_Amelia felt her skin crawl and she could feel the terror going down her spin to fill her entire body. She started to scream. _

"_Invite me in, this will stop" Damon's voice said to her in the thick fog._

_Invite him in where, she thought, they were in a forest. Something started to close around her throat and she couldn't breathe. She gasped for air._

"_Say it!" Damon's voice said. _

Damon was stuck on the window still, watching Amelia writhe on her bed. She was feeling around her neck in her sleep, choking. Damon knew that her nightmare was the perfect way to get her to invite him in. She had stopped him from compelling her, but she couldn't stop him from going into her dreams.

"Come in Damon," she whispered in her sleep, too quiet for anyone to hear her except Damon.

"That's all that I needed," Damon said quietly. He gracefully swung himself into Amelia's room.

Amelia was still tossing around in discomfort, but she was still in a deep sleep.

"Calm down," Damon whispered into her ear, brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek.

She sighed deeply, stilling in her sleepy state. Damon moved away a bit from the bed, as not to wake her.

"No more dreams tonight, you are going to interfere with the plan" Damon said analyzing Amelia's slowing breathing.

"Thanks for letting me in" Damon said with a smirk, before leaving as swiftly as he came.

Unfortunately for Damon, Amelia started to stir before he left and she heard when he spoke last.

She woke up as though someone had poured scalding water on her. Amelia rushed to find the slip of paper with Stefan's number on it. She dialled the numbers as if she was processed.

"Hello?" Stefan's voice on the other line questioned.

"Stefan, it's Amelia. Remember when you said not to invite Damon in? Well I may have just dreamed it, or I might have done what you told me not to―Stefan are you there?" Amelia said biting her lip.

"Stefan, are you there?" she said frantically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the characters, but I do own mine. This will be a Damon/Bonnie story you just have to wait. It will also have some Stefan/Elena (obviously), Damon/Elena (slight) and another paring that will be a surprise...no I will not spill. Sorry this is short...will have more really soon!**

Chapter 3

"Yes, I'm still here" Stefan said.

"You sound worried, I'm supposed to be the worried one here. What does this all mean?" Amelia asked.

"Don't worry about it it's too late if you have done it, but until we know for sure, I will deal with it. You just keep avoiding him" Stefan said.

"Alright, sorry to bother you so late" Amelia said in a small voice.

"This is exactly the sort of thing that you should call with" Stefan said.

"Good-bye," Amelia said hanging up the phone to venture back to bed.

"Bye," Stefan said hanging up the phone, tossing it onto the desk.

"Amelia squealed did she?" Damon asked, walking into Stefan's room.

"Why did you do this Damon? She is in real danger of finding out what we are" Stefan said.

"Your problem, not mine―I want her to know, Elena knows. What is one more person? When she finds out I'll kill her, at least when she bores me" Damon said, walking back out.

"Damon, wasn't Vicky bad enough?" Stefan called out to him, and Damon stepped back in

"No...By the way―she can resist my compulsion, but Miss Cardwell can't keep me from her dreams. She's lucky, most would beg to have me in their dreams" Damon said with smirk, leaving again.

* * *

"It's difficult isn't it?" a kind looking girl with brown hair and a dark complexion said to Amelia in history class the next day.

"I'm sorry?" Amelia asked, having some confusion about what this girl meant. Did she know Amelia's suspicions about the original Salvatores and the current ones?

"I mean the history project. You never know who is telling the truth or not in the resources...especially with this town" the girl said, pointing to the papers in front of Amelia.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty difficult..." Amelia said thinking of how much trouble it seemed to be to find out about the illusive Salvatores' ancestors.

"I'm having trouble with mine...it seems like the library isn't designed for people to find information" the girl joked.

"Isn't that true―I'm Amelia by the way" Amelia said.

"Bonnie―Elena told me about you...she said you were researching the Salvatores...that must suck" Bonnie said.

"Well, Stefan was letting me use the library at the boarding house, but I hit a dead end there...or at least I don't believe what the books are saying. I may just have to write the report based on what is documented―there is just something strange about the events that went on with the founding families during the civil war" Amelia said.

"I know what you mean..." Bonnie said as Elena joined the conversation.

"Hey Bonnie, Amelia I was wondering if you were just going to let the whole Salvatore history thing go?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I will―why?" Amelia asked.

"It's just that I think Stefan and his brother might be thinking that you are intruding a bit" Elena said, glancing over to where Stefan was sitting.

"I never meant to be an imposition. If they didn't like me poking around then I should not have been invited in the first place" Amelia said, a little hurt at Elena's accusation.

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Elena said.

"Then how did you mean it?" Amelia asked.

"I just thought the whole woods incident might have quenched your curiosity that's all" Elena said.

"If there weren't so many secrets in this town then I wouldn't have to be curious in the first place" Amelia said.

"Did Stefan tell you that he didn't want her there?" Bonnie asked trying to subdue the conversation.

"Not exactly..." Elena said.

"Well, if he has a problem with my assignment he can tell me himself" Amelia said just as the bell rang.

Amelia gave Bonnie a small smile, which changed into a hard look directed at Stefan and Elena. She left the class feeling annoyed with the whole talk that she had with Elena.

This anger continued on slow simmer for the rest of the day...Amelia felt tense when she left for the day, a feeling that was not helped by the appearance of Stefan and Elena in front of her.

"Amelia, I'm sorry how I came across earlier" Elena said from beside Stefan.

"Why? You were just telling the truth, weren't you?" Amelia said.

"It's not that I don't want you researching my family―it's just that you're taking it a little far going into the woods and with my brother around..." Stefan started.

"No I get it; people are private in this town. Everyone knows everything and yet no one knows anything really" Amelia said.

"I went a while without you talking to me Elena―I think that I can survive it again" Amelia said.

"Okay, if that is how you feel" Elena said walking to her car.

"You don't have to talk to us, but just stay away from my brother, Damon. He will try and play games with anyone, so just be careful" Stefan said.

Amelia suddenly felt very cold towards everything in her life...her school, the people, this stupid small town and Stefan saying that she had to stay away from Damon again. She was fed up...

"If you think that he is such a threat you deal with him" Amelia said, moving past Stefan.

She could hear a crackle, just a small one like the kind you hear from a lit candle. She watched as the grass in front of changed into a moving single flame, bending as if it was being controlled by something. She couldn't take her eyes off of the swirling heat, just stand and look at it while her anger started to dissipate.

"Amelia," a voice said, touching her shoulder.

"Bonnie?" Amelia looked at Bonnie's stunned expression, then to Stefan's and finally to the ground that lay at near her feet. She saw a blackened scorch mark, imprinted into the grass.

"No one saw, except us" Bonnie said, as tears started to pepper Amelia's eyes.

"I―I, you, what happened? ―I can't do this, what can I do?" Amelia said.

"I know who can help, just come with me―please" Bonnie said placing an arm on her shoulder and leading her away.

Stefan left shortly after this, now knowing what Damon had sensed in the young woman.

"Stefan, is everything okay?" Elena asked when he arrived at her house.

"Of course," he replied. It was not his secret to tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I have not dropped off the face of the earth, but I have been rethinking some things again. I like what the show has done with Bonnie/Jeremy but I still like Damon/Bonnie better. I will still be keeping the Elena/Stefan dynamic unfortunately, but I still think that Caroline/Tyler is better than Caroline/Matt. As for the mystery paring, unfortunately I have all the way into season 2 before I tackle that, so it might be a little slow for people. Again sorry...and I do not own the VD but I do own my character. **

Chapter 4

"Bonnie maybe I should call my parents about this―I don't know" Amelia sighed once Bonnie had brought her to the house.

"I know what you are feeling―" Bonnie said.

"How can you?" Amelia asked.

"I can't talk out here" Bonnie said knocking on the door of the house.

"Bonnie, what brings you here and with a friend?" the older woman said when she opened the door.

"Grams, I think Amelia needs help from you―the kind like you gave to me. Can we come in?" Bonnie asked.

"First sign today young lady?" asked Bonnie's grandmother.

Amelia was shocked at the woman's immediate grasp of the situation, but replied, "Pardon?"

Bonnie looked to her grandmother and confirmed the statement with a brief nod.

"Alright then, I'll see what we can do about this, you had better come in" Bonnie's grandmother said, ushering the girls inside away from prying eyes.

"I know you think that you shouldn't trust us, we only just met you today, but I promise that we understand this" Bonnie said when they had sat down.

"Why would you understand―oh, the fire didn't hurt anyone did it? It came out of nowhere" Amelia gasped.

"No it didn't hurt me or Stefan" Bonnie reassured.

"The fire did not come from just anywhere either" the experienced witch said.

"Of course it did―what else could have caused it?" Amelia said.

"You did" Grams said.

Amelia gasped moving away from Bonnie and this crazy woman.

"That's impossible. Of course I didn't, how could anyone?" Amelia reasoned.

"Oh really?" the wise woman smiled.

A candle that was sitting idle on the living room table suddenly ignited. Amelia could not say anything she just froze staring at the flickering candle. As the flame danced above the wax, she wondered if magic was possible.

"I felt overwhelmed too Amelia, but there are others like us out there. You don't need to go through this alone" said Bonnie.

"I can't accept this, if I did what would be next? Would werewolves, goblins and vampires be real too?" Amelia asked, still in disbelief.

"Well, the only thing that you need to worry about right now is that we're witches and so are you" Grams said.

"Alright, I'll admit that strange things have been happening lately but that does not mean that I caused it" Amelia said.

"If you keep fooling yourself it will only get worse. This is not something you just forget about and it will disappear. That kind of power needs to be controlled" Grams said, pointedly to the young new witch.

Amelia had heard enough and said, "I do not know what you are talking about. I do not have any powers!"

Her anger fell over her rushing like a tidal wave. Bonnie and her grandmother were taken back by the sudden onset of the flames igniting on every candle around them.

"That is exactly what I was referring to. You have to let us help you Amelia" Grams said.

Amelia trembled as she eased her way into a chair. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the arms of the chair.

"Alright" Amelia whispered, seeing no other choice.

"Alright?" Bonnie said offering a reassuring smile.

"Alright" Amelia replied with a weak smile.

Where Bonnie had trouble with not having the strength for certain spells, Amelia could not control her powers enough. Amelia's powers it seemed were tied completely to her emotions.

"This isn't working," Amelia said after her hundredth attempt at lighting a candle.

"The problem is your control; you release your emotions so few times that your powers do not function properly. Focus your aggression onto someone who frustrates you" Grams said.

Amelia nodded, closed her eyes and thought of someone that annoyed her.

"Well done" she heard Bonnie say. She opened her eyes to see the flame.

"Who were you thinking of?" Grams asked.

"Salvatore" was all that Amelia said.

"Source of anger for everyone" Bonnie said, catching exactly which Salvatore would be the most annoying.

"You've met both of the Salvatores?" Grams asked. Amelia noticed an immediate change in her demeanour.

"Yes, I had a project in history about the original brothers. When I'm around them though there is something that I feel that I am missing" Amelia said.

"Once your powers are better controlled you will understand" Grams said, avoiding a real response to Amelia's comment. Amelia found this strange but could find no cause for the woman to divulge everything today.

"Are we done for the day? It's gotten pretty late" Amelia said glancing at the darkness that had taken hold on the street without her noticing.

"I think that it is safe for her to go home" Grams said to Bonnie. She turned to Amelia, "Just make sure you don't tell anyone about this. You have Bonnie to talk to, but it is hard to trust people. You shouldn't use your powers by yourself either, I'll teach you the history of our kind soon. You must understand the powers before you can use them."

"Come on I'll take you home," Bonnie said leading Amelia out of the house.

Amelia could not sleep that night at first. She kept seeing a woman who looked similar to Bonnie. At least this strange woman had the same antique necklace that Bonnie wore. Amelia felt overwhelmed by a sense of something dark that she felt was to come.

Then there were the Salvatores, which she was still curious about. Even though Amelia had handed in her history paper following the historical account, she didn't believe it. She still could not figure out their strange ancestors' pasts. The burning of Fell's church was eating away at her like acid. The nagging was burning away at her thoughts. There was something that she was missing; something that Bonnie's grandmother knew. How about that Katherine Pierce? She recalled what happened when she asked Bonnie earlier about the Salvatores.

"_I don't know any more than you do. I'm still new to the whole witch thing" Bonnie had said in the car. _

So, there was no hope in finding out from Bonnie.

Amelia remembered that "Grams" told her not use her powers. She relieved at that. Maybe if she didn't use them she could wake up tomorrow and feel normal again. She was not even sure that she was still Amelia.

"I give up, I'm still me. I don't care what Elena, the Salvatores or anyone else thinks. At least I'll have Bonnie" and that was all she said to herself as she slipped into dreams.

The next week Amelia was chatting with Bonnie after school, which had become a ritual of sorts.

"We should head to your grandmother's. I want to learn more history from her, it's fascinating" Amelia said.

"Well she does know a lot about that. You know, she teaches Occult at the University?" Bonnie said.

"Really? That's pretty amazing considering" Amelia said trailing off. "I had a dream about your necklace last night."

"Huh, it belonged to my great-great grandmother Emily Bennett" Bonnie said.

"How did you get it, Bonnie?"

"Caroline gave it to me. She got it from _Damon_" Bonnie said in disgust.

"Uh, why does that guy have to be such an ass? It must have taken him along time to perfect repelling people" Amelia said.

"Why is it that all good looking guys are jerks or already taken?" Bonnie asked with a laugh.

"Well I sure don't have a chance to find a guy now. What would I say? Hi, I'm Amelia. I have magical powers. Want to go on a date?" she whispered chuckling to Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed too, "No I guess you couldn't say that."

"I'm glad that your here Bonnie. I think that it would be a bigger burden if you hadn't helped me the first day" Amelia said, sliding into Bonnie's car.

"Yeah, you too. I feel like I can't even tell Elena. I've known her forever, but its different―you are a witch too" Bonnie said starting the car.

"We may survive this yet" Amelia said prompting both girls to laugh. That was definitely something that Amelia could use right now, and she had a feeling Bonnie did too.

They were greeted by "Grams" as soon as Bonnie pulled into the driveway, "well if it isn't my two pupils. I just made tea."

"That sounds wonderful right now, thank you" Amelia said walking inside with Bonnie in tow.

"Any developments?" Grams asked sympathetically.

Amelia hesitated before answering, "just the same weird dreams. The first were about a Katherine Pierce" she stopped noticing Grams tense at the name, "Now I'm dreaming of Bonnie's necklace on the neck of a peculiar woman."

Bonnie's grandmother stood at this and reached to take a book from one of the top shelves. She sat back down beside Amelia and opened the book on her lap. The page that was in front of Amelia was of a woman with a fiery stare. The picture looked very old, both the photograph and the clothing of the woman seemed very old.

"Is this the woman that you saw?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes this is her, definitely. I would recognize that gaze anywhere" Amelia replied, surprised to say the least.

"This is Emily" Grams said, but she did not seem near as surprised at this development as Bonnie had become.

"I had dreams about her, your great-great grandmother" Amelia said to Bonnie.

"Yes, you did. You should tell me about these dreams. We need to see what other information we could gain. You might have to go home to your parents though?" Grams said.

"No, they actually are in Florida right now. They went for their anniversary, we used to live there. They'll be gone for another 2 months at least" Amelia said sadly. She had no qualms about being left alone, she was almost 19, but it still was lonely.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least going home isn't necessary for you. Bonnie has to leave momentarily because of her father" Grams said, and Amelia sensed that there was some bad blood there.

"I would be stranding you here though" Bonnie said.

"Have you let anyone into your house lately?" Grams asked.

"Strange question, but I think that I let Salvatore in" Amelia said nervously, as she recalled Stefan's reaction to that.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked and Amelia nodded.

"Then, if this is not too uncomfortable for you. I would invite you to stay here. That way I could help you with these visions. It looks as though you have not slept soundly in weeks" Grams said.

Amelia thought it over. Bonnie's grandmother seemed very kind and she probably could help Amelia with the dream. Maybe, just maybe, Amelia could find out about Katherine Pierce.

"Alright I accept, but I need to get some things from home" Amelia said finally.

"Wonderful, I'll make up the guest room. Bonnie can take you home and you can return here" Grams said leaving the room.

Later that evening, Amelia found herself sitting comfortably on the sofa, while Bonnie's grandmother sat in the opposite chair.

"I would like to try a trance. Perhaps if we can recreate the state of calm that you have while sleeping then you can recall the content of the dreams" Grams said.

Grams placed a candle between them on the coffee table.

"Let's get this lit" Grams said, "When you are in deep enough in the vision the candle should light so that you can use it as a power source. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Amelia said, before she joined hand with the elder witch and shut her eyes.

Amelia focused on the names:

Katherine Pierce

Stefan Salvatore

Damon Salvatore

Emily Bennett

Then she saw it. The flame on the candle sprang to life signalling the commencement of her vision.

_She saw Elena running through the woods towards a cabin. Amelia's ghostly image followed after her. This Elena seemed different, with hair of quaffed curls and her dress was hundreds of years old. This Elena double was addressed by a strange man at the door, he called her Katerina. There was a woman too, and she called her "Petrova". _

_The next flash was of this "Katerina" person hanging from the rafters. Then there was a flash of a shadowy figure that was chasing Katerina. Amelia could feel Katerina's fear, but could not understand why. The ominous figure was terrifying for Katerina but Amelia could not help but feel comfort from this mysterious person in her vision. _

_This shifted to the Salvatore brothers that Amelia knew, but they were dressed as the original brothers would have. Katerina was now called Katherine and she was being chased by the two brothers. Then Katherine was inside a carriage and led to a church. The fire? Amelia saw the two brothers killed by muskets in the woods as they tried to help Katherine._

_It was the next vision that told her far more than the others. For it was this one in which Amelia saw Emily Bennett with the now __**alive**__ Salvatore brothers. How was that even possible? Then as Amelia saw Stefan force his brother to bite an innocent young woman, she knew..._

Amelia's eyes flew open and she blurted one word, "vampire."

"You were projecting. I saw everything that you saw. You are more powerful than I had thought you to be. It will be more dangerous for you now" Grams said releasing Amelia's hands.

"They are vampires? Vampires exist too?" Amelia said in a flat tone. She was upset that this woman had known something as important as this and had kept it a secret.

"Yes and the Salvatores are not the only ones" she said.

"Katherine turned them into―she was one too" Amelia said.

"Exactly. Bonnie does not know yet" she said.

"She'll find out soon most likely. Wait, you said it would be more dangerous now?" Amelia asked.

"You know about the vampires now. There are some of them who covet powerful witches for their own uses. Emily was the maid of Katherine Pierce."

"That explains why I saw both of them in my dreams."

"And now you understand why the Salvatores are dangerous. If you invite a vampire into your house, they can always enter" Grams said.

"So, to stop them I just never invite them in?" Amelia asked.

"Precisely, they also can try to compel you to do something just with their eyes" Grams said.

"Damon must have tried that, but he couldn't do it" Amelia said.

"That is a potent advantage" Grams said sounding more relieved.

"Would being a witch help with that?"

"Our will is stronger than the average person, but I think that this is enough talk for now. It is late and must be tired after all this" she said.

"I am and thank you for everything" Amelia said, then left for the guestroom for the most peaceful sleep she had experienced in a long time.

Her phone hatefully buzzed on the bedside table of the guestroom. The caller ID told her it was from an unknown caller, one who obviously liked to disturb her sleep at 4 am in the morning. The voice on the other end was anything but unknown... 


End file.
